


Leather & Lace

by profoundfangirl



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Screen Reader Friendly, Smut in chapter Two, and write smut, this meet cute is just an excuse to have Din in lingerie, well very little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/profoundfangirl/pseuds/profoundfangirl
Summary: Din meets a handsome stranger - a photographer with silver hair and a heart-stopping smile - and somehow ends up with a date and a new set of underwear to try.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Cobb Vanth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter can be read as a flirty meet cute (rated G). Second chapter will have the smut.
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day fandom - and especially to the lovely gremlins in the discord! <3
> 
> The third smut fic I've ever published, and first one I've written for this pairing, so I hope it works. Let me know if you see any errors that need fixing!

It was a beautiful day in early summer. One of those days when it was not yet too hot or muggy in the city. Din and Cara were walking back from their gym to Din’s apartment. Din’s workout shirt was damp with sweat and clung to his chest, being cut diagonally by the strap of his workout bag pressing across his chest. Din was in an exuberant mood with the lovely weather and all the endorphins from a long workout.

“I did bench press more than you,” Din teased, hoping to get Cara to verbally spar with him now.

“Yeah, but I can squat more than you and I think we both know which is superior.”

“I know you like to tell yourself that to make yourself feel better.”

“Plus, it’s not even fair - of course you can bench more than anyone else. Your pecs are so big I’m surprised you even fit into your shirt,” Cara joked.

They both snorted with laughter and kept walking, enjoying the weather and each other’s company. Din had known Cara for years now, and they had an easy friendship where they shared inside jokes and could give each other a hard time once in a while.

Din saw a lingerie store up ahead and thought of a way to tease Cara. He stopped in front of the window, gazing at a mannequin wearing a red underwear set: a red lacy bra, and a garter belt over a tiny red and white lace thong. 

“What about this Cara? I could fill out that cup size. But who do you think would look better in those underwear?”

“I don’t know who Cara is, but I would be willing to offer my services if you wanted to model those for an audience.”

Din turned to see he wasn’t talking to Cara - she was nowhere nearby. Instead a man with windswept silver hair and deep hazel eyes was looking at him. 

“Uhhh -” Din said embarrassed, and felt his face heating up, “My friend was walking with me. I was just joking with her. I don’t actually wear women’s underwear.”

Why had he felt compelled to add that last part? _Smooth Djarin_. Din lost all cognitive function when confronted with a pretty face.

“Technically, I don’t think underwear conforms to a gender,” the man said, “Anyone could wear them.”

“But they aren’t made for a man’s build,” Din tried to reason, as part of his brain wondered why he was trying to even have this discussion with a stranger.

The man gave him an appraising look, gaze sweeping from his face slowly down the length of his body. Din fought the urge to fidget under the attention.

“Oh, I actually think you could pull them off.”

“Oh - uh - thanks. But I don’t know if I’m inclined to believe a random stranger’s opinion.”

The man leant back on his heel just a fraction and tucked his thumbs into his belt loops. Din had the mental image flash into his mind of this guy as an old-fashioned cowboy.

“Actually, I am a professional photographer. So I’d say I’m more than a little qualified to judge who would make a good model.”

Din gave him a quizzical eyebrow. 

The man pulled out his wallet and handed Din a business card. _Cobb Vanth - Photographer_ it read, along with his email and phone number.

"Well, you are a photographer," Din allowed, "Either that or you had these printed to try to fool random strangers."

“No, I’m the real deal. Never was one for fibbing to people, when the truth will get you so much further.”

“I respect that,” said Din, feeling genuinely interested in the man. _Cobb_ , his brain helpfully provided. When he smiled at Din, the corners of his eyes crinkled in a way that was hypnotizing to look at.

“Are you sure you’re not interested in becoming a model? I do have some contacts high up in the industry that I could introduce you too.”

“Me? No way. That’s not something I could do.”

“Yeah, I figured that’s what you would say but I had to ask. Since I haven’t been able to impress you so far.”

“Why would you want to impress me?” Din asked with an inquisitive look at Cobb.

“Because you’re one of the most gorgeous people I’ve ever seen, and you’re nice to strangers you’ve just met, and you’re cute and have an adorable blush that I want to see again, and you seem like a nice guy. And did I mention you’re also really good-looking?”

Din felt himself blush again. He was standing on the street, in front of a lingerie store, being flirted with by a handsome man. How was this his life?

“I know I tend to talk a lot. Rambling when I’m nervous, or excited - it’s what I do. But I haven’t chased you away yet so I’m going to take a risk and ask you if I could take you out to dinner sometime?”

Din smiled and let his instincts answer for him. 

“Sure, I would love to.”

“Great!” Cobb said, grinning. He pulled another business card out of his wallet.

“I already have one.”

“This one’s for you to write your number on and give to me,” Cobb explained, also reaching into another pocket for a pen, “That way I know you’re not going to disappear on me.”

Din gave Cobb his number and shook his hand.

“Din, Din Djarin. It’s nice to meet you Cobb.”

Feeling more bold than he normally would, Din leaned closer to Cobb and lowered his voice just for the other man to hear. “So, is it mandatory for me to wear the lingerie on our date?”

Cobb gave him a heated look and Din felt a jolt of arousal surge through his body. He never garnered this much attention from his dates. It was an addicting sensation. Din felt like he was invincible. This was going to be fun.

“That is entirely up to you, Din,” Cobb said.

“I’ll text you later,” he said, stepping away from Cobb.

He walked up the street to hopefully find Cara and tell her this crazy story. He couldn’t resist looking back to see if Cobb was still there - and found him smiling back at Din.

Din did return later to buy the lingerie - to wear on a future date.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here be smut! Really there is no plot. It's just porn.
> 
> This is the [lingerie photo](https://64.media.tumblr.com/004efc074646b729c672941ec5cba35e/86f0c4ed073372e2-52/s1280x1920/89a8090a529f082c50c92abbae744f4dc22cc023.jpg) I used for inspiration (slightly NSFW link).

After dating for a couple of weeks, Din got up the nerve to put on the lingerie to surprise Cobb. He was going over to Cobb’s apartment so they could watch a movie and Cobb could cook for them. A fairly average date, so Cobb wouldn’t be expecting anything like this.

After an early dinner they sat together on the couch, exchanging slow kisses. They had gone on a handful of dates, and made out several times, but hadn’t progressed much past some shirtless groping. Din had a feeling that would change tonight once Cobb found out what he had planned.

Din trailed some soft kisses across Cobb’s jaw and nibbled softly on his earlobe.

"Remember the day we met?" he murmured in Cobb’s ear and pulled back to look in those hazel eyes he adored so much.

"How could I forget?" Cobb gave him a smile that made Din's pulse quicken.

"Well, I went back the next day and bought the lingerie. And I'm wearing the set right now.”

Cobb didn't say anything for a moment, staring at Din with a mix of disbelief and hope in his eyes, probably waiting to see if it was a joke. In response, Din pulled aside the collar of his henley to show Cobb the red bra strap wrapped over his shoulder. Cobb inhaled sharply, finding his voice at the sight.

"I would love to see what it looks like, if you wouldn’t mind showing me?”

Din nodded as he stood up from the sofa, knees feeling unsteady like they might not support him. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so nervous. He reached for the fly of his jeans but needed to stop and take a breath.

Cobb must have sensed his nerves because he gently plucked Din’s left hand off his hip and kissed the inside of his wrist.

“Only if you want to,” he said.

Din nodded again, feeling more sure of himself with the reminder that Cobb didn’t want to push too far. Plus, the heated look in his expression every time he glanced at Din made Din want to be bold.

Din thought maybe he would start with something easy and tugged his shirt off over his head. He was wearing a bra, which felt a little silly, but it was really two triangles of lace on a band with straps. There weren’t any cups involved. The fabric hugged his pecs and teased a hint of his nipples through the embroidered design.

Din had gone for a classic red set - no sense in trying to be coy about what this was - and Cobb had mentioned that it was his favorite color. 

Before he could lose his nerve, Din was shucking off his jeans and bending over to push them to the floor. He stepped out of them leaving him naked save for the skimpy red lace band of the panties that strained across his hips, leading to a soft, red satin triangle in the middle that hugged his package as it dipped between his legs. If he were to turn around, Cobb would be able to see it was a thong, leaving Din’s ass bare. It sent a thrill through him of what Cobb’s reaction would be to that. 

As it was, he was looking at Cobb to see what he thought so far. Cobb’s mouth was hanging open slightly and his hands clenched and unclenched on his knees - probably unaware he was even making a grabbing motion with his hands. Cobb’s eyes were roving all over Din’s body, as if he couldn’t decide which area to focus his attention on first.

“Oh, darlin, you’re beautiful,” he breathed, with adoration in his voice, “I know I said I only wanted a peek, but would it be okay if I touched you?”

“Yes, please,” Din’s voice sounded hoarse to his own ears.

Cobb scooted forward on the edge of the couch, bringing his hands up to run along the front of Din’s thighs and over the sharp angle of his hips. He teased the lace waistband with a gentle sweep of his fingertips and the softness of his touch was more heady than if he grabbed at Din’s body. The open affection and want in his expression was clear, but he was taking it gradually for Din’s sake. Even having Din stand while he remained seated, seemed to Din a yielding of power so that Din felt more in control.

“So, so beautiful,” Cobb whispered in a quiet tone that Din wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear or not.

Cobb looked up at him. 

“Would you please let me take your photo like this? I promise it’s just for you and I’ll delete them all when we’re done. But I want you to see yourself how I do.”

Din bit at his bottom lip. Anyone else asking that? Din would already be out the door - or knocking them to the ground - but it was Cobb and he trusted him. He took a deep breath and nodded. 

“Come over here,” Cobb said, taking Din’s hand and leading him to the back of his loft where his small studio was set up. There was a muted gray backdrop and sheer white curtains on the large windows, letting in a soft amount of the day's remaining sunlight. Cobb motioned for Din to have a seat on a low, black leather bench while he moved to get his camera.

“What should I do?” Din rubbed his palms on his knees, trying to settle some of the butterflies in his stomach.

“Whatever feels natural.”

“Nothing about this feels natural. You’re the expert here. I trust you to tell me what to do.”

“Try to relax, as much as you can. And maybe just lean backwards on the bench. Tilt your chest away from me if you can.”

Din moved both his arms behind his back and let his weight shift backwards, which made it seem as if he was arching his chest into the air. His torso was a smooth slope down to his groin, where he looked down to see himself wrapped in red lace and satin. It was exciting to see - to know he was doing something he had never done before. 

He heard the click of the shutter and his head whipped over to Cobb’s direction.

“I wasn’t ready.”

“I prefer candids anyway,” Cobb said, “Especially with first timers. Plus, you looked so good like that. Unguarded.”

_Click. Click. Click._

Cobb’s camera shutter was the only sound in the room for a moment. As he moved the camera around, searching for certain angles that only he could see. Din’s heart was beating rapidly but he tried to relax and breathe normally. He tried to pretend that the camera wasn’t there and that he was looking directly at Cobb instead. 

“You’re doing great Din. I really wouldn’t know you’re new at this.”

Din blushed at that and wanted to bury his face in his hands. 

“Oh, you like that huh? You like knowing that I’m appreciating the view?”

Din blushed harder, if it was possible, and bit at his lip as he nodded, looking down at the ground.

_Click. Click. Click._

“Well you’re gorgeous, Din. Absolutely stunning. I have photographed quite a few people, but you’re the most attractive one I’ve ever seen - because you’re the most authentic.”

Din lifted his chin to look through his lashes at Cobb, trying to ignore the camera and give Cobb the heated gaze he felt in that moment. 

_Click. Click. Click._

Din thought he would feel exposed like this; wearing the underwear and having Cobb see it and photograph it. But it was exciting. His body agreed with the sentiment and his cock had started to harden under Cobb's gaze.

Din shifted onto his side, bringing one foot up to rest on the bench, and tried to discreetly adjust himself under the satin panties.

_Click. Click. Click._

Din’s cock jumped against his palm.

“You’re doing great darlin'. You look amazing.”

_Click. Click._

“So sexy for me Din.”

_Click._

“Cobb - get over here and touch me,” Din rasped, skin feeling hot like he had been sunbathing for hours. He shifted on the bench and the lace bra rubbed against his taut nipples making him moan softly.

Cobb took off his camera, setting it safely on the nearby desk. Then he walked slowly over to Din, not taking his eyes off of him the entire time. Din’s knees instinctively dropped open, welcoming Cobb into his space.

Cobb knelt beside the bench, fingers gliding over Din’s thighs and his warm breath heated up Din’s cock through the satin of his panties. The fabric seemed to mold itself to Din’s shaft with the heat from Cobb’s mouth, making Din feel like Cobb already had a hand wrapped around him. He squirmed against the leather cushion, searching for some friction to ease the throbbing ache of his cock.

“Look at you,” Cobb breathed, “You’re so eager, aren’t you? And I’ve barely touched you.”

“Cobb, please,” Din begged, not willing to wait a second longer.

“Shhh, I’m here babe. What do you need?”

“Uhh - I can’t - anything? I’m not gonna last too long anyway,” Din pleaded as Cobb’s fingers teased the waistband of the panties. The center of the waistband was tented and the head of his cock was poking out, hard and flushed against his stomach. 

“I’ve got an idea or two,” Cobb said.

Then he was mouthing at the head through the lace waistband. Din moaned and scrabbled to grab onto Cobb’s shoulders for support. It was too much and not enough at the same time. He could feel Cobb’s warm breath caressing his cock through the material and the tease of the real thing being so close was driving him crazy. 

“Cobb,” he pleaded, fingers digging into Cobb’s shoulders as though he could apply enough pressure to direct Cobb where he needed him most. 

Cobb licked a stripe up the front of the panties, starting at the base of Din’s cock, and when he got to the waistband he didn’t hesitate to pull the material down roughly and wrap his tongue around Din’s cock. Cobb swallowed him nearly all the way down in one go. Din thought he heard the panties rip but it also could have been the moan that was ripped from his body as he was finally encased in that warm, wet heat of Cobb’s mouth.

“Cobb!”

Cobb sucked Din like he was going for a record. He set a dizzying pace, taking in most of Din’s length and wrapping one hand around the rest. He used his tongue to fondle the head, teasing at the slit, on almost every pass. It was a coordinated strategy to turn Din into a whimpering mess - and it was succeeding. 

“I’m close - oh fuck - right there!”

Cobb sped up and sucked a little bit harder on each bob of his head. Din bit at his lip, watching as Cobb moved in his lap, trying to hold off just a little bit longer. But after weeks of foreplay, finally feeling Cobb move against him was unraveling his patience very quickly. 

Then on the top of the next pass, Cobb took a deep breath in through his nose and opened his mouth wide enough to swallow Din further than he had all night, taking him all the way to the base. Din felt his nose bump against his pelvis as Cobb held his position at the base for a beat.

He looked down to see Cobb gazing up at him with those expressive hazel eyes, and felt Cobb swallow - the muscles in his throat massaging his dick - and it was all over for Din. His orgasm was pulled out of him as he shouted, not thinking about what time of day it was or if any of Cobb’s neighbors might hear. He clung onto Cobb’s shoulders, unsure if he should push him away as he came without warning. Part of him needed to hang on, as he pulsed inside Cobb’s mouth, so that he wouldn’t burst into pieces at the euphoria he felt. Even without the warning, Cobb swallowed down everything Din gave him and Din whimpered at the sight.

Cobb pulled off his cock with a wet pop. His lips were shiny with spit and Din's come. Din wanted to lick it off. He tried to reach for Cobb, to pull him close, but his arms were like overcooked noodles and hung uselessly off the sides of the bench.

"I've never been so hard in my life" Cobb said, as he climbed to his feet and fumbled with his zipper, "It's not going to take me long, if you don't mind?"

But Cobb was already pushing down his pants and underwear to his thighs and wrapped a hand around his cock. Din could see it was hard and flushed. Cobb started stroking himself and looked down at Din.

"You have no idea how gorgeous you are. You're my treasure, Din."

Cobb was stripping his own cock at a furious pace, letting out breathy little gasps when he got nearer the head, or panting as he stared openly at the picture Din made - chest flushed and sweaty as his torn panties hung off one leg. Din watched, trying to commit Cobb’s movements to memory so he would know what made him whimper or gasp in pleasure.

Din finally got one of his arms to obey and grasped Cobb by the thigh, tugging him closer to the bench. Cobb went willingly, with one knee coming to rest beside Din's hip on the cushion.

"Come on me," Din pleaded, "Mark me, Cobb."

A handful of strokes later and Cobb was coming with a shout, shooting over Din's groin and across the front of his ruined panties.

Cobb collapsed down on the rug at Din’s side and rested his head against Din’s torso while he tried to catch his breath. Din ran his hand through Cobb’s hair while he tried to steady himself too. But it wasn’t long before that wasn’t enough contact for him. He pushed himself off the bench, leaning back against it, and pulled Cobb to sit in his lap, not caring that they were both sticky and messy. The position gave him the access he was craving to claim Cobb’s mouth in a heated kiss. 

Din could taste a hint of himself on Cobb’s tongue and he chased that taste into his mouth. They were both still breathing heavily and their lips were chapped from so much panting and biting, but it was one of the best kisses of Din’s life.

After a few minutes they pulled apart, leaning into each other with their foreheads together - sharing breaths and softer kisses - as they both came down from their high.

“You did look amazing in those panties, Din. Just like I knew you would.”

"Seems like we ruined my only pair."

"Darlin', I will buy you as many pairs as you want."

As they slowly gained their equilibrium they made it to Cobb’s bathroom to clean up. Cobb got them both a pair of sweatpants to wear and then they cuddled together under a blanket on the couch. They traded a few lazy kisses and ended up falling asleep during a movie they both had already seen.

After a short nap, they awoke to look at the photographs of Din, which led to an enthusiastic second round where Din got his mouth on Cobb this time. In the end, they did keep a few of the photos for their private collection.

And they ordered many more pairs of panties for them both to enjoy.


End file.
